Break Free (One Shot)
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This is a AU of Sam and the kids present day having some fun as a family. I do not own the characters.


BREAK FREE – One Shot

 _Author's Note: I was reminiscing about #Jasam of the past and part of what I absolutely adore with both Jason Morgan versions is that Sam brings out the playful side of him and honestly I love that about her. So I was thinking back to the face mask scene and how awesome it would be to see Jason walk in on an impromptu sing-a-long with Sam busting out some jams and letting loose and her kids laughing and cooing at the sight._

Samantha Morgan was getting a bit stir-crazy in the Penthouse and she decided that she needed a little motivation to get her into the mundane task of cleaning. Now she had never been into the tidy side of things she left that for Jason, but with two kids and late night feedings she wasn't terribly drawn to putting away the landmine of Legos scattered along the floor seemingly hiding in the very spots she was not looking when walking and it became painfully obvious. She bent down to pick-up the triangle piece when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She glanced to the landing and saw the mischievous twinkle in her son's eye and she decided it was time for them all to cut loose a little bit.

Sam extends her hand to her son and her launches into a full run colliding into her arms as they both tumble backwards between the coffee table and the couch. "There's my guy! I have an idea buddy and I'm pretty sure your sister is up to it, but I wanted to run it past you and see what you thought."

"What's that Mommy?" Danny exclaimed with a bit of eagerness and curiosity in his voice. Sam knew that having Emily in the house was claiming more of her attention and time and she wanted both of her kids to know how much they meant to her. She also knew that with everything else going on they all could use a break from the drama and an afternoon or even a few short hours just to cut loose and break free.

"Danny you know Mommy loves to dance right?" Danny shook his head rapidly and a smile started to cross his face. "What do you think about a toy dance party?"

Danny eyebrows peaked and Sam could see the wheels turning in her little man's head and she knew her son inherited the dancing bug from her for sure. "YES! YES! YES! Mommy let's dance, but what is a toy dance party?"

Sam eased them up onto the couch and she sat him besides her checking on Emily in the bassinet next to them. She was blowing raspberries and seemed up for the toy dance party too. "Well a toy dance party is when we try to gather as many toys as possible to pick-up and we dance around to music while we clean up. You know music makes everything more fun don't you think?"

"Wow Mommy you come up with the best games, I love it! Can Emily join in? I know she's just a baby, but I want her to have fun too Mommy." Danny got off the couch to tuck in his little sister a bit and see her blanket was still covering her constantly moving legs. "Mommy I think Emily really wants us to start she is kicking her legs like she's dancing."

Sam got up quickly and made her way to the sound system and looked at Danny "Alright buddy it's toy dance party time, when I turn on the music we need to find toys and dance their way to the toy box."

Sam turns on the stereo and plays Ariana Grande – Break Free. As the lyrics kick in Danny and Sam are shaking around with their backs to the door. Sam starts lip syncing at:

 _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

' _Cause I can't resist it no more_

Just as Sam is motioning to make a muscle on her arm at Danny and he giggles and Emily is kicking her legs Jason quietly enters the room. Neither Danny nor Sam see him come in so he hides in the corner near the closet. He watches his wife and kids prancing around without a care in the world and he realizes that this is what they were all needing.

As the chorus comes again Jason rushes the two of them and picks them up one in each arm and spins them around while Emily is giggling at her parents and brother. Sam screams out in laughter and Danny matches her response when he finally sets them both down. Sam runs to the stereo to turn it down.

Jason hoovers over the bassinet to greet his princess "Emily, Did Mommy and your brother decide to have a dance party without me? I mean most people know I don't like to dance, but I've got a secret to tell you I love to dance with my girls and my best guy. Don't tell anyone though because then Mommy will want to do it all the time and I want her to keep believing it is just her magical spell over me." Jason tickles his little girl and glances up to see his wife and son beaming at him.

"Busted Morgan! I knew you liked to dance I mean in this very living room we had our first kiss because I made you dance with me."

Danny let's out a squirm from his mom and makes a yucky face. "Kissing is gross, but it's okay you guys do it I guess." 


End file.
